Studium w Siekaczach
by Farkas
Summary: Gdy pani Hudson prosi swoich lokatorów o drobną przysługę, Sherlock i John odkrywają, że istnieje na świecie rodzaj "zła", o którym nie mieli pojęcia. Humorystyczne, momentami lekko przesadzone, natchnione ekscesami własnego czworonoga, którego kocham szczerze, choć to czasami trudna miłość. Osadzone między pierwszym a drugim sezonem. Enjoy!
1. PROLOG

- John. JOHN!

- Mam! – krzyknął Watson triumfalnie, podbiegając z miotłą.

- Daj spokój, nie będę go tym tłukł, to niehumanitarne. Podaj mi broń.

- Ty już do reszty oszalałeś, odsu…

- J-John…

Watson zamarł w bezruchu, widząc bladą jak ściana twarz przyjaciela.

- Tam chyba jest puszka elektryczna. – wybełkotał Sherlock, desperacko wyciągając rękę – Z popsutym d-deklem.

- Przestań, kto montuje puszki tuż przy ziemi, to nie…

Światło wokół nich zamigotało krótko i zgasło; w pokoju zrobiło się ciemno jak w grobie. Przez krótką chwilę siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie się stało. Gdy Sherlock odezwał się kolejny raz, jego głos był tak niski, że John ledwo go poznał.

- Zabiję go.


	2. Woohoo!

**Gwoli wstępu: wszelkie epizodyczne postacie są stworzone tylko na potrzeby tego opowiadania; z racji tego, że napisane jest w formie dość żartobliwej, pozwoliłam sobie na pewną dowolność w tworzeniu relacji rodzinno-przyjacielskich Pani Hudson. **

**Jeśli chodzi o napisaną po angielsku treść smsa - cóż, przepraszam za brak konsekwencji językowej, ale to mój nawyk, którego jeszcze nie pokonałam. W mojej głowie Watson dalej krzyczy "For Gods' sake!" i "Bloody hell!" i jak to udało mi "zwalczyć", tak z wiadomościami przegrałam sromotnie. Z racji tego, że ten wybryk pojawi się sporadycznie mam nadzieję, że będzie mi wybaczone.**

**Opowiadanie dedykowane nikomu innemu, jak kicającemu po moim pokoju pierwowzorowi uszatego bohatera. **

**Enjoy! **

** ROZDZIAŁ I - "WOOHOO!"**

_DWA DNI WCZEŚNIEJ_

_221B Baker Street, 17:47_

_-Woohoo! _

John poznałby ten głos wszędzie, ale nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek był równie szczęśliwy na jego dźwięk. Pani Hudson zapukała kurtuazyjnie we framugę i zajrzała do ich mieszkania, ratując go tym samym od kolejnej, destrukcyjnej rozmowy pod tytułem _„Nudzę się"_. Wychylił się ze swojego fotela i przywitał ją radośnie. Właśnie kupiła ich ścianom dodatkowy kwadrans życia.

Sherlock żachnął się i opadł na kanapę, wyraźnie obrażony.

- Nic w planach, chłopcy? – zagadnęła radośnie, nie wyczuwając najwyraźniej panującej wokół grobowej atmosfery.

- Nie, jeszcze nie. – odparł szybko John, zagłuszając głośny, długi jęk przyjaciela, który brzmiał tak, jakby ktoś co najmniej operował jego wyrostek bez znieczulenia.

Pani Hudson otaksowała wzrokiem leżącego na kanapie Holmesa i zacmokała cicho.

- Och, Sherlock. – westchnęła – Musisz sobie znaleźć jakąś pasję… _poza morderstwam_i, kochanie.

- MAM PASJE, Pani Hudson. – odparł dobitnie, wciskając twarz w poduszkę - Tylko większość z nich przydaje się WYŁĄCZNIE do rozwiązywania morderstw.

Pani Hudson popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem, po czym wymieniła krótkie spojrzenia z Watsonem; John wzdrygnął ramionami.

- Chodźcie, coś wam pokażę. – zawołała po chwili, machając na nich ręką – Może to zajmie myśli _co poniektórych_ choć na moment.

- Co takiego? – zapytał John, zamykając swój laptop i wstając z miejsca.

- Znalazłam idealny prezent dla wnuczki mojej przyjaciółki! – oznajmiła podekscytowana. – Chodźcie, chodźcie!

I zbiegła po schodach na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalało jej na to chore biodro. Watson ruszył do drzwi; mijając kanapę, klepnął przyjaciela w ramię i spojrzał na niego z góry.

- Rusz się. – mruknął. – Dobrze ci to zrobi.

_A jak nie tobie, to przynajmniej naszemu mieszkaniu_. – dodał w duchu, zezując na ukryty w kieszeni szlafroka pistolet.

Sherlock wydał z siebie długi, niski jęk i ociągając się, wstał na nogi.

- Niech będzie. – westchnął, przeciągając się głośno – I tak zmarnowałbym następne kilka minut.

* * *

><p>- Niesłychane.<p>

Sherlock Holmes zmrużył oczy i przysunął nos jeszcze kilka centymetrów bliżej prętów. Po drugiej stronie sześciomiesięczny samiec królika miniaturowego żuł ze spokojem swoje siano, niezrażony wielką, zdumioną twarzą, która od pięciu minut naruszała jego prywatność.

- Prawda, że słodki? - zapytała pani Hudson dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym Sherlock wymamrotał:

- On musi być tylko ogniwo bliżej od Andersona.

John zachichotał cicho, po czym powiedział szybko:

- Całkiem ładny, to prawda.

Nachylił się ponownie nad klatką, w której królik wyciągał z paśnika kolejne, długie źdźbło, nie zaszczycając przy tym Johna ani jednym spojrzeniem.

Watson przekrzywił głowę. Nie miał nic przeciwko zwierzętom, ale nigdy nie był zagorzałym "zwierzolubem". Nie widział też sensu trzymania w domu takich małych stworzonek; w jego mniemaniu nie za bardzo zdawały sobie sprawę z egzystencji ich właściciela, więc jakim cudem mogły się do niego przywiązać? Był przecież tylko wielką ręką z marchewką na końcu.

Nie mniej, zakupiony przez panią Hudson królik był rzeczywiście bardzo ładny – niewielki, puchaty, całkiem fikuśnie ubarwiony: w przedniej połowie biały, w tylnej brązowy, z brązowym pyszczkiem i jasną, szeroką pręgą przebiegającą od uszu aż do nosa.

- Ale to spory obowiązek, mała Katie jest na to gotowa? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem, odsuwając się od klatki i przyklejonego do niej Sherlocka.

- Och, jej rodzice wiedzą! – oznajmiła pani Hudson, machając ręką. – Już dawno chcieli jej kupić jakieś zwierzątko, dzieci się tak lepiej wychowują. Sprzedawca mówił, że jest wyjątkowo towarzyski, będzie idealny!

- To… eee… kiedy go pozna?

- Za tydzień. Margaret zaprosiła mnie na kilka dni, akurat na urodziny Kathleen… będę jej ulubioną ciocią, jak go zobaczy! – zawołała, wyraźnie podekscytowana, po czym spojrzała na królika pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem.

- Chcecie herbaty, chłopcy? – zapytała po chwili, odrywając wzrok od zwierzątka, którego w końcu zainteresowała przyklejona do klatki twarz.

Królik nastawił uszu i węsząc skwapliwie, wyciągnął głowę w kierunku Sherlocka; ten spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Nie, dziękujemy, będziemy już chyba wracać do siebie. – zaczął John, po czym popatrzył na przyjaciela i sprostował – W każdym razie JA będę. Sherlock chyba znalazł sobie zajęcie.

- Co? – Holmes, wciąż nieruchomy, próbował jednocześnie wyrazić swoje zdumienie i nie spłoszyć zwierzęcia, które miało pyszczek ledwie milimetry od jego nosa – Nie bądź śmieszny, John, nie będę sobie zaprzątał głowy _czymś ta… AU!_

Wyprostował się momentalnie i odwrócił w stronę pani Hudson.

- _Ugryzł mnie._– oznajmił, wyraźnie wzburzony.

- Jak mu wtykasz nos do klatki, to co się dziwisz. – zachichotał John, patrząc na zaczerwieniony nos przyjaciela. – Pewnie sprawdzał, czy jadalny.

Holmes rzucił pogardliwie spojrzenie na królika, który teraz, już wyraźnie zainteresowany, oparł się o pręty klatki i węszył w poszukiwaniu tego wyjątkowo ciekawego obiektu.

- Pokaż… - pani Hudson wspięła się na palce i spojrzała troskliwie na jego twarz – Nie przesadzaj, Sherlock! – powiedziała po chwili, klepiąc go w ramię – Nawet nie przeciął skóry. Króliki to ciekawskie stworzenia, musisz na nie uważać.

To powiedziawszy, wsunęła palec między pręty i pogłaskała zwierzątko po głowie; królik zamarł w bezruchu i przymrużył oczy. Sherlock spojrzał na niego tak, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz wyrwie pani Hudson cały palec. Kobieta zachichotała, odsunęła się od prętów i podeszła do czajnika, w którym zagotowała się już woda na jej popołudniową herbatę.

Holmes rzucił królikowi ostatnie, zdegustowane spojrzenie, odwrócił się na pięcie i oznajmił:

- Idziemy. Może Gordon wreszcie zadzwoni.

Po czym wymaszerował z kuchni z dumnie uniesioną głową.

- Greg. – westchnął John i chcąc nie chcąc, a bardziej to drugie, powędrował za nim.

Najwyraźniej ich ścianę czekało naprawdę ciężkie popołudnie.

* * *

><p><em>19:52<em>

- _Woohoo._

John zdumiał się niezmiernie, słysząc drugie „_Woohoo_" w ciągu dwóch godzin, zwłaszcza, że owe „_Woohoo_" było o wiele cichszym i spokojniejszym niż standardowe „_Woohoo_" być powinno.

Przeanalizowawszy własny tok myślenia, Watson doszedł do przykrego wniosku, że on sam również _desperacko_ potrzebuje zajęcia.

Z cichym westchnieniem zostawił przygotowywanie swojej kanapki, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, by zobaczyć, o co pani Hudson chodzi.

Kobieta stanęła w progu i rozejrzała się wokół z niekrytym zdumieniem; John doskonale zrozumiał ten wzrok.

W ciągu minionych dwóch godzin z ich salonu ubył jeden klosz od lampy, dwie filiżanki, kawałek tynku przy parapecie i sam Watson, który po popisowym znokautowaniu Sherlocka odebrał mu w końcu broń i zostawiwszy wykrzywionego przyjaciela na podłodze, oznajmił, że nie ruszy się z kuchni, dopóki ten nie doprowadzi do porządku ich mieszkania.

Niestety, już kwadrans później musiał złamać swoje postanowienie i znokautował Sherlocka drugi raz, gdy ten w akcie desperacji postanowił napisać do Moriarty'ego smsa pod tytułem „SO BORED!" i zobaczyć, co się stanie.

W efekcie, pół godziny temu konsultant kryminalny dostał wiadomość o treści _„smksfsfknapbooor"_, a Holmes łypał na Watsona wściekle, rozmasowując wykręcony nadgarstek. Kontuzja oczywiście nie powstrzymała go przed znalezieniem sobie nowego zajęcia i tak oto na ich ławie stała już podgrzewana prowizorycznym palnikiem kolba z zieloną, bulgoczącą mazią w środku.

John naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, co było w środku.

Pani Hudson milczała przeraźliwie długo, a Watson zaczął szczerze martwić się o jej serce.

- Skończyliście już kłótnie? – zapytała w końcu, a maź wystrzeliła kilkanaście centymetrów w powietrze z głośnym _„Puf!"_ i opadła na ławę, wyżerając w blacie małe dziurki.

Kobieta jęknęła cicho.

- Mam do was prośbę, chłopcy. – oznajmiła, a John zrozumiał już, dlaczego do tej pory nie oberwało im się za zdewastowanie mieszkania.

- Jutro z samego rana muszę jechać do Birmingham. – wyjaśniła słabym głosem – Moja…

- … siostra chce z panią porozmawiać o długach swojego męża, a pani znów wspaniało… - zaczął Sherlock, ale Watson przerwał mu wpół słowa:

- Dobrze, dziękujemy.

Sherlock spojrzał na przyjaciela z oburzeniem, ale najwyraźniej po dwóch przegranych bójkach pod rząd doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej dziś Johna nie drażnić, bo umilkł i zajął się swoim eksperymentem.

- Sęk w tym, że chyba zostanę tam na noc… - podjęła, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem – Więc czy moglibyście…

- Oczywiście. – odparł John, w tym samym momencie, w którym Holmes zagrzmiał „NIE!"

Watson spojrzał na Sherlocka wzrokiem, który mógłby zamrozić najniższy krąg piekła.

- Niech pani jedzie, zajmiemy się królikiem. – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela, jakby tym samym chciał go powstrzymać od zbędnego komentarza.

- Przepraszam za kłopot, ale…

- Nie mogła pani tego przewidzieć. – uspokoił ją John – Zresztą, to żaden problem.

Sherlock mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik przed własnym eksperymentem, który tym razem wystrzelił prosto w jego twarz.

- Masz coś do dodania? – warknął Watson patrząc jak maź wyżera im pokaźną dziurę w tapecie.

- Mam nadzieję, że odłożyłeś już na to pieniądze, młody człowieku. – westchnęła pani Hudson, po czym spojrzała z powrotem na Johna – Czy mogę was prosić, żebyście go wzięli do siebie? Wolałabym, żeby ktoś miał na niego oko jak będziecie w domu.

- Oczywiście. Właściwie, to może już po niego zejdę. Niech się pani spokojnie pakuje, my się nim zajmiemy.

Łypnął na Sherlocka groźnie, mając spore obiekcje przed zostawianiem go samego choćby na kilka minut, po czym zszedł za kobietą do jej mieszkania.

- Mogłam go kupić później . – powiedziała przepraszająco, wchodząc do kuchni – Ale bałam się, że go już nie będzie, a naprawdę mi się spodobał. Poza tym, chciałam trochę poznać zwierzątko, które jej dam… Tu macie kartkę, co i kiedy mu dać… Tam jest nawet książka o miniaturkach, jak chcecie, możecie poczytać… W siatce znajdziesz karmę, siano i żwirek… Daj, pomogę ci…

John zapewnił, że poradzi sobie sam, jeszcze raz powtórzył, że nie ma żadnego problemu, życzył pani Hudson bezpiecznej podróży, po czym obładowany klatką ze zwierzakiem, jego jedzeniem i książką ruszył powoli na górę.

- Możecie mu wymyślić jakieś tymczasowe imię, chłopcy. – oznajmiła, gdy był już w połowie schodów – Zostanie tu jeszcze kilka dni, a ja nie mam pomysłu, jak na niego wołać.

John, któremu siedemdziesięciocentymetrowa klatka i cały ekwipunek wyraźnie utrudniały mobilność, mruknął tylko „Pomyślimy" i pokonał ostatnie schody prowadzące do ich mieszkania. Ku jego zadowoleniu, Sherlock siedział tam, gdzie go zostawił, a salon nie stracił nic ze swojego wyposażenia. Sapiąc, odstawił klatkę pod ścianą, a gdy się odwrócił, znalazł się twarzą w twarz ze swoim współlokatorem.

- On jest problematyczny. – oznajmił Holmes z wyrzutem - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie może zostać na dole.

- _TY jesteś problematyczny._ Królik zostaje tu, bo prosi nas o to właścicielka mieszkania, które dziś tak uparcie próbujesz zdemolować. I zrób coś z tym wreszcie. – warknął, patrząc na kolbę, której zawartość zaczęła podejrzanie szybko zwiększać swoją objętość.

Sherlock westchnął znudzony, po czym nachylił się nad klatką, której mieszkaniec z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem rozglądał się po nowym otoczeniu.

- To się źle skończy, John. – oznajmił złowróżbnie, wyciągając z leżącej obok siatki „_Króliki miniaturowe – kompendium wiedzy dla początkujących._"

- Och, na miłość boską, to tylko małe zwierzę. – westchnął Watson, opadając w swój fotel - Co on może takiego zrobić? Zresztą, w porównaniu do ciebie nie ma…

Urwał wpół słowa, czując wibracje w prawej kieszeni koszuli.

- Co, do…? _Och, świetnie._

Podczas gdy John z narastającym przerażeniem odczytywał wiadomość zwrotną (_Beg you_ _pardon, Love? JM),_ Sherlock zmrużył oczy, patrząc na królika podejrzliwie.

Zwierzątko nastawiło uszy i spojrzało na niego zadziornie.

Sherlock Holmes był inteligentnym, logicznie myślącym człowiekiem i _wiedział_, że królik nie mógł _rzucić mu zadziornego spojrzenia. _

Królik pozostawał tylko królikiem, a króliki zadziornych spojrzeń nie rzucają, to pewne i oczywiste. On po prostu tak _wyglądał_, zinterpretowany jako wróg w biednym, zmęczonym nudą umyśle Sherlocka, który rozpaczliwie poszukiwał jakiegoś zajęcia. Królik wyglądał, _ale tylko wyglądał_, jakby na puszczone w eter pytanie Johna zamierzał odpowiedzieć „_Więc wypuść mnie i sprawdź, frajerze_"… ale przecież nie mógł sobie tego pomyśleć w swoim małym króliczym rozumku, w którym nie było zbyt wiele miejsca na nic więcej ponad siano, sen i prokreację.

Nie mniej, królik dalej bezczelnie na niego patrzył, a zdrowy rozsądek Holmesa zaczął zagłuszać jakiś inny, cichy, lecz uparty głosik, którego Sherlock dotąd nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie słuchał, jeśli nie popierał go przynajmniej jeden logiczny dowód lub choćby prawdopodobne przypuszczenie.

Przeczucie bowiem mówiło mu jasno „_Będziesz tego gorzko żałował"_.

I po raz pierwszy, bez logiki, przypuszczeń i dowodów, samo przeczucie okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę.


	3. Proszę państwa, oto królik

DZIEŃ 1 – PORANEK

4:57.

Proszę państwa, czym jest królik?

Do niedawna Sherlock Holmes nie miał wielu okazji, żeby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, jednak nie widział też zbytniej potrzeby analizowania takiego, pożal się Boże, małego móżdżku.

Nie mniej, jeszcze wczoraj, zapytany, wzdrygnąłby ramionami i rzucił jakiś krótki frazes, zakładając oczywiście, że w ogóle pokusiłby się o odpowiedź. Sherlock bowiem nigdy, ale to nigdy nie skupiał swoich myśli na dłużej wokół rzeczy błahych, głupich i nudnych, a skoro te wszystkie trzy określenia według niego idealnie opisywały każdą króliczą egzystencję, to cóż... Zwierzęta te nie zostały zaszczycone jego uwagą aż do tego dnia.

Bowiem gdy jeden mały przedstawiciel gatunku po uprzednim ugryzieniu go w nos, rzucił Sherlockowi niewerbalne wyzwanie, Holmes na chwilę zwątpił w swoje wcześniejsze założenia.

Na chwilę, oczywiście.

Zdrowy rozsądek detektywa szybko wyjaśnił mu jego _złudzenie_ i doradził zignorowanie _przeczucia_. Przez resztę wieczoru królik również zachowywał się tak, jak typowy królik zachowywać się powinien – jadł, spał i mył się w kolejności dowolnej, nie rzucając już nikomu i niczemu żadnych spojrzeń, z pominięciem stojącej niedaleko siatki z karmą, na którą raz po raz _zerkał_ pożądliwie.

_Wytłumaczalne._

Tak więc idąc spać o godzinie 2:37, Sherlock był już prawie pewny, że przebywający w jego salonie królik był tylko zwykłym małym głupim królikiem, dla którego odróżnienie nosa od marchewki stanowiło poważny problem.

Gdy o godzinie 4:57 został obudzony po raz pierwszy i w końcu, w swoim skołowanym, zmęczonym umyśle zidentyfikował źródło owej pobudki, doszedł do wniosku, ze ów królik był nie tylko głupi, ale i prawdopodobnie niewidomy. Miał wypełnioną do połowy miskę, pełne poidełko, w miarę czystą kuwetę i na litość Boską naprawdę dużo siana, a mimo to rytmicznie podrzucał pyszczkiem swój paśnik, tak, że ten co chwilę opadał z hukiem na ścianę klatki, na której był zawieszony.

Holmes, gdy już wypadł z łóżka (przyrżnąwszy przy okazji kolanem w szafkę nocną) z trudem dokuśtykał do salonu, stanął nad klatką i obrzucił królika pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Powoli (ból w kolanie był wyjątkowo nieznośny) nachylił się nad zwierzęciem, które nastawiło uszy, popatrzyło na niego przez chwilę… po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, powróciło do swojego zajęcia.

- Przestań! – syknął Holmes, a zwierzę, wystraszone jego głosem, zamarło na chwilę.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, jednak jego zwycięstwo nie trwało długo. Królik najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że owe „przestań" nie było adresowane do niego, bo znów odchylił nieco swój paśnik, który z głośnym „Łuuup" uderzył o ściankę.

- Nie! – warknął Sherlock, a zwierzę uniosło szybko głowę, przestraszone.

Tym razem skrucha trwała jeszcze krócej, jednak i Holmes był przygotowany. Gdy głowa królika powędrowała z powrotem z w stronę paśnika, wydał z siebie, krótkie, wysokie:

- PSIK!

Zwierzę zamarło w bezruchu i spojrzało na Holmesa kątem oka. Przez chwilę wyglądali jak żywcem wzięci z dokumentów „Animal Planet" w których drapieżnik z ofiarą, tuż przed ostatecznym pościgiem, mierzą się wzorkiem… po czym królik znów przesunął głowę o kilka milimetrów w stronę paśnika.

- CIK!

Chwilowy bezruch, kolejny przypływ odwagi i tak przez następną minutę Sherock wydał z siebie serię krótkich, głośnych zawołań, które w końcu zostały całkowicie zignorowane przez czworonoga. Znudzony tą nową zabawą z Dziwnym Olbrzymem, królik wrócił do poprzedniego, o niebo ciekawszego zajęcia i zaczął z jeszcze większym zapałem tłuc paśnikiem o ściankę na oczach wściekłego i zrezygnowanego detektywa.

Pstryknął palcami. Klasnął. Zagwizdał.

To wszystko przynosiło ledwie chwilowy efekt, a ten bezczelny królik robił sobie z Sherlocka mniej więcej tyle, ile Moriarty robi sobie z londyńskiej policji.

Wreszcie, wściekły do granic możliwości, Holmes otworzył klatkę. Zwierzę tupnęło, prychnęło i uciekło do kąta, przestraszone taką nagłą ingerencją w swój teren. Chwilę później królik miał na sobie całe siano ze swojego paśnika, a Sherlock zamknął klatkę i spojrzał na zwierzę z niekrytym triumfem.

- TO rozumiesz? – warknął, podrzucając w dłoniach pusty paśnik.

Dumny z siebie, wyprostował się i wciąż kuśtykając ruszył z powrotem do łóżka. Gdyby chciał zostać przy klatce choć odrobinę dłużej - mniej więcej tyle, ile zajmuje przeciętnemu królikowy wygrzebanie się ze stosu siana i otrzepanie ze źdźbeł – zobaczyłby, że wzrok zwierzątka był dość jednoznaczny.

_Tak, proszę pana? To oznacza wojnę. _

To niedorzeczne, oczywiście. Żadne zwierzę nie jest w stanie sformułować w głowie takiego stwierdzenia, a już na pewno nie mały, śmieszny, głupi i w mniemaniu Sherlocka niedowidzący królik.

Nie mniej, ze wzrokiem owego stwora było wszystko w porządku, zaś jeśli chodzi o rozum, cóż…

Gdy o godzinie 5:17 Sherlock znów stał przy jego klatce patrząc, jak królik jeździł ze swoją miseczką od jednego złącza ścianki do drugiego, miał wyjątkowo ambiwalentne odczucia.

Nie wiedział, czy powinien wyśmiać go za głupotę, pochwalić za odwagę, zacząć podejrzewać o zmasowany atak na swoje zdrowie psychiczne czy po prostu poszukać broni i zastrzelić za tupet. Nie mniej, trzymał się jednej, sprawdzonej metody i tak chwilę później wracał już do łóżka z pustą miseczką po karmie, podczas gdy królik strzepywał z siebie resztki granulatu, które w tej miseczce się uchowały.

W ciągu następnych trzydziestu minut pozbawił zwierzęcia jeszcze kuwety i (wbrew wszelkim obowiązującym zasadom) również poidełka, a gdy o 5:57 stał, a właściwie słaniał się na nogach przy klatce po raz piąty, perspektywa znalezienia broni była wyjątkowo kusząca.

Tym razem królik po prosty gryzł i szarpał swoje pręty, a robił to tak umiejętnie, że obudziłby tym umarłego.

Sherlock wydał z siebie długi, niski, żałosny jęk i spojrzał na zwierzę z desperacją.

-CZEGO TY CHCESZ?! – wrzasnął, a królik podniósł głowę, zdumiony – Uwierz mi, gdyby John nie zabrał tej broni już byłbyś…

Urwał wpół słowa i uśmiechnął się do siebie z triumfem. Chwilę później taszczył już klatkę na górę, by położyć ją tuż pod drzwiami sypialni przyjaciela. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, że tym ruchem wciąga ich wojnę na nowy poziom.

* * *

><p><span>9:30<span>

- To było głupie.

- Sam zacząłeś.

- Jakbyś mi nie zabrał broni, byłoby po sprawie.

- Idiota. Trzeba go było wrzucić do łazienki. Albo pod drzwi pani Hudson.

- Albo za okno.

- Najlepiej.

Siedzieli, a właściwie leżeli przy stole, z głowami wspartymi na dłoniach. Woda na herbatę już dawno się zagotowała, a resztki jedzenia wciąż nie były wyjęte z lodówki, ale tego poranka panowie nauczyli się wartościować jakikolwiek wysiłek. Odpoczynek był o wiele, wiele ważniejszy od śniadania.

Tymczasem królik, odzyskawszy wreszcie poidełko, miskę, kuwetę i paśnik, najadł się, załatwił swoje potrzeby, wyczyścił dokładnie futerko (ostatecznie, ten Wielki Dziwny Olbrzym zabrudził go już dwa razy) i… poszedł spać.

To był wyjątkowo męczący poranek i zwierzak musiał zregenerować siły przed kolejnym dniem. Gdy ten Dziwny Olbrzym wyniósł go do innego pomieszczenia, królik doszedł do wniosku, że spróbuje tam swojego szczęścia i zakomunikuje każdemu, kto będzie go słuchać, że chciałby wreszcie wyjść z klatki. Niestety, drugi, nieco Mniejszy Olbrzym również nie zamierzał spełnić jego prośby, tylko chwilę później zniósł go z powrotem, więc królik, dziwiąc się niemiłosiernie, ponowił próbę kontaktu.

Zwabił tym samym Wielkiego Olbrzyma, który mówiąc do niego _dziwne rzeczy_ (na szczęście, tym razem nie zabrudził mu futra) zabrał go znów do Mniejszego Olbrzyma. Królik nie miał zegarka i nie znał się na ludzkim odmierzaniu czasu, co więcej, nie umiał też liczyć, ale gdyby posiadł te wszystkie zdolności, mógłby spokojnie zakomunikować, że od godziny 6:00 do 9:15 zmieniał swoje położenie równo 12 razy, aż w końcu Sherlock i John się poddali, zostawili go w salonie, zwrócili mu jego rzeczy i poczłapali do kuchni, by tam wegetować.

- Widzisz go? Śpi. Bezczelny. – oznajmił Sherlock z obudzeniem. – WSTAJEMY, WSTAJEMY! – wrzasnął, uderzając rękami w stół.

Królik podniósł się szybko i rozejrzał uważnie wokół.

- Zostaw go. – warknął John. – Jeśli jeszcze raz zacznie szarpać te pręty, to go zastrzelę.

- A jak myślisz, o co mi chodzi? – mruknął Holmes, mrużąc oczy.

Królik, doszedłszy do wniosku, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, położył się z powrotem, przypominając teraz małą, puchatą kulkę.

- Ani. Się. Waż. – wycedził Watson, widząc, że przyjaciel bierze głęboki wdech. – Jak masz tyle energii, zrób nam herbatę.

Sherlock najwyraźniej doszedł od wniosku, że już w ogóle nie ma energii, bo zamiast wstać z miejsca, z jękiem osunął głowę na blat.

- Och, na litość Boską. – westchnął John, podchodząc do czajnika.

- Mówiłem ci, że to się źle skończy. – wymamrotał jego przyjaciel, nie podnosząc głowy.

- Wielki, genialny Sherlock Holmes. – oznajmił Watson, kładąc przed nim z hukiem kubek z herbatą. – Potrafi przewidzieć, że królik będzie sprawiał problemy, ale nie umie go zanieść gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie nikomu przeszkadzał. W TRZYPIĘTROWYM DOMU bez jednego współlokatora.

- Sam mogłeś go tam zanieść. – zauważył Holmes, zbierając głowę z blatu.

- Ja? – zdziwił się John, siadając na swoim miejscu. – Rzuciłeś mi wyzwanie, myślisz, że podkulę ogon?

- Och, czyli wolisz się na mnie odkuć, niż się wyspać? – zapytał Sherlock przebiegle.

- Hmm, poniekąd… – przyznał John, wzdrygając ramionami. – Ale ja mam dziś wolne, mój drogi, więc mogę pójść spać kiedy chcę.

- Masz wolne wtedy, kiedy ja… - żachnął się Sherlock, zaglądając do swojej herbaty. – Gdzie mleko?

- Dokładnie tam, gdzie nasz bekon, jajka, cukier i chleb tostowy. _W sklepie._

Holmes wyraźnie się naburmuszył.

- O! – John podskoczył nagle i wyjął z kieszeni telefon przyjaciela.

Spojrzał szybko na nadawcę smsa, po czym oddał Sherlockowi komórkę.

- Lestrade. Zrób zakupy wracając.

Rozłożył się ostentacyjnie na krześle, zakładając ręce za głowę. Holmes rzucił okiem na smsa, wziął spory łyk herbaty, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie, po czym wstał z miejsca.

- Zbieraj się.

- Nie słyszałeś? Mam dziś wolne. Nie idę do przychodni, więc NA PEWNO nie idę z tobą.

- Bzdura. Zanudzisz się na śmierć.

- Albo się wyśpię, wiedząc, że nikt nie podrzuci mi królika pod drzwi. – zauważył.

- Bzdura. – krzyknął Sherlock ze swojej sypialni, ubierając się w zawrotnym tempie. – Będziesz tego żałował.

Gdy pięć minut później stał już w salonie w pełni ubrany, obrzucił Johna zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, po czym oznajmił.

- Będę na Pitchonow Street 15, przynajmniej przez najbliższe pół godziny. Jak już zrozumiesz jakie to bezsensowne, dołącz. Stawiam kawę.

Po czym zbiegł po schodach i wyszedł, trzaskając frontowymi drzwiami.

- Ooo, nie. – oznajmił John, przeciągając się na krześle. – Na pewno nie. – dodał, wstając.

- Nie zamierzam stąd iść nigdzie dalej, niż do własnej sypialni. – dodał, podchodząc do okna.

Sherlock miał dziwną tendencję do ściągania londyńskich taksówek. John patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel szybko pakuje się do samochodu i zostawia za sobą Baker Street.

- I dobrze. – oznajmił w pustkę, słysząc niepewność we własnym głosie. – Bardzo dobrze, nie?

Spojrzał na królika, który drzemał w najlepsze w swojej klatce. Zwierzątko nie miało pojęcia, co mówił Mniejszy Olbrzym i nie chciało mu się nawet nad tym zastanawiać. Mniejszy Olbrzym nie budził w nim strachu, więc królik pozwolił sobie na odpłynięcie w swój własny, spokojny, króliczy sen.

- Dokładnie tak. Ty śpisz, mój mały przyjacielu i za chwilę ja… Och, na litość Boską, zabiję go.

Gdy dwie minuty później był już w kurtce, spojrzał krótko na drzemiącego zwierzaka i burknął:

- Ani słowa. I Lepiej, żebyś był taki grzeczny, jak wrócimy.

Po czym zbiegł szybko na dół, by złapać swój transport.

A królik spał jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, rozkoszując się panującą w mieszkaniu ciszą.

Był teraz tylko małą, budzącą powszechną sympatię puchatą kulką… z głową pełną dziwnych pomysłów, pyszczkiem pełnym ostrych siekaczy i własnym jestestwem wypełnionym dziwnym rodzajem uporu.

Proszę państwa, oto królik.

W całym i przewrotnym tego słowa znaczeniu.


End file.
